Appearances
by Cappsy
Summary: No one thinks that the way they appear will truly affect others. That is until something happens.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Written in random points of view.

**Bold**= video blog

_Italics _= news story

X~X~X~X~X~X

MONDAY:

**Too be a part of something yet still be on the outside is hard. Sometimes I think it would be easier to just be on the outside. It would be easier than handling all this pain. I know it shouldn't hurt but it does. I know that they are not truly my friends or family but I truly wish they were. Is it so bad to just want a friend or two that actually acknowledge I exist outside of class or times when they need to acknowledge me? Apparently it is. Is it so bad I want a mother or father figure in my life? Don't I at least deserve that?**

**Every last person acts like my friend or family to my face but when they think I'm not looking I can see the looks. I can see the disdain in their eyes. I can see how unless they have to they don't include me. I'm the last person they think of when they want to go out. I'd love nothing more than to ask if I can go along but I don't want to intrude. I don't want to force myself upon them. If they don't want to be friends with me fine. They should tell me though. They shouldn't do this half and half stuff because that is worse than flat out ignoring me.**

**At this point I don't know what to do. This is where a poll is going to be put into place. Those of you who watch this tell me; should I disappear? Should I attempt to stay here? I'll keep this up for a few days.**

THURSDAY:

**The results are in. Thank you to all that voted. It means so much that you answered the poll. I won't be here much longer. I am ready for this to be over. I can't take it anymore. I know things need to change. Thanks to you I now have the courage to change it. I'm ready to move on.**

SATURDAY:

_Breaking news just in: A body was found dead in an alley behind a movie theater. Supposedly the victim was with her friends in the theater when she suddenly got up and left. They assumed she went to the bathroom and didn't think anything of it. They became concerned when the credits started to roll and she was still not back. They started to search for her. After they looked for twenty minutes they decided she must have left already. When they returned to their boarding school they figured she was tired and went to bed. It was only after breakfast that they realized they had yet to see her._

_Police found her body three hours ago. They are still investigating what happened._

SUNDAY:

_Update on yesterday's breaking news. It appears that the girl was leaving the movies and headed towards the bus station. It appears as she took the alley as a short cut she was jumped. The attacker had what the police called a short fuse and they shot her. They then panicked and ran. She is currently in a coma and it is unsure whether or not she will wake up. Her friends and family ask that you please help the police if you have any idea on what may have happened._

WEDNESDAY:

I am sitting here watching people come up to my lifeless body. I was told that if they didn't discover what happened within a year then I would officially die. So basically I will be in a coma until they figure it out or run out of time. I'm at peace here. I'm still isolated but that is because I am not allowed to get attached in case they find out who did this. They think it would hurt too much if I got ripped away if I got settled in.

I'm wondering that things will go back to the way they were if I wake up. I'm tired of feeling the way I have. I just want to be accepted for me. I want to be liked.

5 MONTHS LATER:

I come down here daily. I sit next to her bed willing her to wake up. I feel so guilty. I promised her I would keep her safe. She's been here for five damn months. She is dying and I can't do anything about it. The police think they may have finally found a lead on what happened. I'm pretty sure some of the others know what it is but they won't tell me. She's like my daughter and they know what I'll do if I get my hands on the fucker that did this. He won't be around anymore.

TWO DAYS LATER:

We all get called into Charles's office. None of us know what this about. Logan wasn't happy Scott literally had to drag him out of her room. I wasn't much better. She was like a daughter to me. She let me be a mother figure to her. I was actually thinking about asking her if she would allow me to adopt her.

Finally we find out we're here because they know who did it and why. It wasn't random at all. Apparently she made a blog and someone took her words too literally. I start to cry as I listen to the blog. Does she really think that? Do we truly act like that? As soon as the last video ends I leave the room. I go back to my room to get myself under control. The last time I was out of control an entire island disappeared. As soon as I compose myself I go down to the infirmary. I am going to sit there until she wakes up and then I am going to show her how much I actually do care.

1 WEEK LATER:

They told me it was time. I had to make the decision since they discovered everything. Do I go back or stay up here permanently?

A lot of things are playing into this decision. The past is hard to ignore but I have noticed something. Ever since they saw my blog at least two people have been by my side nonstop. Sometimes if I try hard enough I can hear what they say to me. I have to ask myself though is this genuine or is it the guilt talking? Well it's time.

X!X!X!X

THIRD PERSON:

Suddenly a monitor starts to beep wildly. The two people next to the bed start to panic and the doctor runs into the room. "Grab me the paddles. Charging to 300, Clear." She continued to do this until she finally got a steady rhythm again. She wrote down vitals and then telepathically called to the professor and Scott to say that she would be staying down there in case something was to happen again.

Two days later she finally started to come to. She could feel someone stroking her hair and someone else caressing her hand. She opened her eyes to see who was there. She smiled when she saw the two people who were like parents to her. They really did care.

"Hey," she said hoarsely.

"Welcome back sweetie," Ororo said with a smile.

"Hey Kid," Logan grunted. "Don't do that to me again."

Ororo sat down on the side of the bed gently, "Why didn't you tell us you felt like that?"

"I didn't want you to feel obligated."

"Honey, we can't fix something if we don't know what's wrong." She pulled the young girl gently into her lap. "I love you. Whether I gave birth to you or not you are still my daughter. You can talk to me about anything and I will always listen. How would you feel if I were to officially make you my daughter?"

"You mean you would adopt me?"

"Yes Marie, I love you and I want you to truly feel like part of a family." She smiled and hugged Ororo as much as best she could. "Sleep sweetie. I'll still be here when you wake up." Marie started to drift off but she kept her arms around Ororo's waist.

It was then that Ororo realized that the statement isn't everything is true in a sense but it is lacking detail. Appearance isn't everything but it is important. Appearances can lead to miscommunication and tragedy. She almost lost someone due to appearance. So no it isn't everything but it isn't nothing either.


End file.
